


The Impure Ones

by tiredxrat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Annabeth is a bit more rude, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution, Romance isn't the main focus, i created multiple species for this be proud, like not at all, no romance involving the main character, not a lot of romance, they have wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredxrat/pseuds/tiredxrat
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an Avia and a demigod. She hides it well, blending in with the other, "pure" Aviae. Living in the Winged Kingdom is hard if you're a demigod. If she's exposed as a demigod, or an "impure", then she can be jailed, banished, or killed.She's been taught to obey the pure Aviae her entire life. But when she has an accidental run-in with an underground rebel group made mostly of demigods, her perspective changes.She has two choices: hide her identity before she's inevitably exposed and killed, or revolt.It's not hard to choose.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeee so happy to be starting this!! i put so much work into developing the world and species for this au and i'm excited to be sharing this with you! i you have any questions about this just ask me! also being cross-posted to wattpad (my account is tiredxrat)! there's more info on the world there!

CHAPTER ONE

My wings ache from sitting in this chair for the past half hour, and all I want is to jump out of the classroom window and run far away from this class, but there’s still five minutes of school left. Even if the school day were to end this second, someone would most likely have noticed by the time I would’ve gotten to the window. So, I’m reduced to sitting in a stuffy, old, classroom with a stuffy, old, teacher teaching us the same stuff about how I’m the reason that there’s crimes, war, and disharmony in the Winged Kingdom.

“Before class ends, I would like to remind you all that tickets to the spring-fling dance will stop being sold this Friday, so pick up your ticket by then,” My teacher, an elderly, white-haired woman called  Mrs. Aka, announces. “Now, who would like to hand out the homework? Clarence, Jeanine? Would you like to hand them out?”

Both of them groan, but really, they both know they have no choice. Denying Mrs. Aka, in any capacity, is a sure-fire way to get yourself sent to the principal’s office, and no one wants to go to the principal’s office.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Aka says, her voice sickly sweet. Clarence rolls his eyes as he starts tossing the crisp, white sheets of paper onto the desks. I manage to catch mine before he throws it in my face, eliciting a dirty look from him. While he walks away, he juts his wing out and it hits me right in the face. Nothing like a face full of feathers to end the day.

Speaking of ending the day, the second I shove my paper into my backpack the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day. The class stands up all at once and starts running towards the door, but I take my time. Last time I joined the mob trying to force their way out of the door all at once I almost ripped out a bunch of feathers, and that is something I’d rather not go through today.

Once the crowd dissolves, I slip out the door and run over to my locker, throwing open the door and shoving all my books and homework into my bag. I can see others doing the same out of the corner of my eye, while others are just leaning against their lockers and chatting with each other. I’d rather not do that, though. Wasting time chatting when I could be getting home and… doing stuff? No thanks. Plus, it’s not like I have anyone to talk with. Well, I guess there’s Zoe, the overly-bossy hall monitor, but it’s not like we’re actually friends. 

I slam my yellow locker door shut and start walking over to the door, slinging my backpack onto my back while I walk. The sun kisses my face as I leave the school and step onto the concrete outside, a welcoming relief from the uncomfortable artificial light from the classrooms. The cool breeze ruffles my feathers and I stretch my wings out, all the pain and aching from sitting in that cramped chair automatically leaving. The day is perfect, and I couldn’t ask for anything else.

Until someone shoves me onto the pavement.

“Stop blocking the path!” The person who shoved me yells. I glare at them and get to my feet, dusting off my jeans, only to notice my knee is scraped and bleeding.

“Oh, screw off!” I say while limping towards the school bus. They roll their eyes and walk towards a black car. 

I wobble up the stairs of the bus and find my way to an empty seat at the back, flopping down the second I get to it. I place a hand on my knee and apply to pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding, because I know the bus driver would end me if she found blood on the seats. Others start to file into the bus seats, bustling and chattering and filling the bus with questionable smells. The guy in front of me has a particular… sweat and cheese dust smell. Very potent, must’ve been there for a while. 

The bus jolts to a start and starts driving down the street. I put my head up against the window and sigh, even though I’m technically inside the sun still caresses my face. It’s a lovely feeling until, once again, I’m interrupted.

A black-haired boy flops down next to me, running a hand through his- rather sweaty- hair. I look him up and down, not even trying to hide my annoyance with him interrupting my peace. His average-sized seagull wings are completely spread out, poking me in the face. What an obnoxious guy.

“Excuse me?” I say, pushing his wings out of my face.

“Hm?” He glances at me, before realizing that his wings are in my face. He moves them away from my face and neatly tucks them behind his back, grinning. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

I don’t answer, instead deciding to put my head back up against the window. But of course, he keeps trying to make a conversation happen.

“I don’t think we’ve met before. What’s your name? Mine’s Percy.”

I’m pretty sure he said that all in one breath.

“No, I don’t think we have. My name is Annabeth,” I sigh, not even looking at him. I was enjoying the ride, but now all I wanted was for it to end.

“That’s a… nice name.”

“Sure,” I mumble under my breath. 

The bus stops suddenly, launching most of us forward. Others just scoot a few centimeters forward, while others almost fall out of their seats. Meanwhile, my nose is smashed up against the back of Sweat-and-Cheese-Dust’s seat, leaving me with a sore nose and in an even worse mood. Looks like the bus has stopped.

Several kids shuffle out of their seats and walk over to the door, including me. I slip past the annoy- sorry, Percy, and follow them off of the bus. We all exit the bus in a neat, single-file line and step onto the road one at a time. But once we get onto the road, we all head our own separate ways, some in pairs, others solitary. 

I head over to the white house on the corner of the street, relieved to see no cars in the driveway. The house is all mine. My walking turns to running as I dash onto the porch and throw open the door. I’m greeted by darkness, another reminder that no one is home.

I shut the door behind me as I step into the house and throw my backpack onto a nearby chair. My hand finds the light switch and I turn on the lights. It’s lame considered to sunlight, but I don’t mind. At least I’m home.

The second I open my fridge I start to realize how hungry I’ve been all day. My lunch was quite pathetic, after all, you can’t pack much food when you woke up ten minutes before school. While I make myself a snack, I turn on the TV, picking a random channel for some background noise. 

The channel I just so happened to have picked was the news, which wouldn’t have been bad if they weren’t talking about demigods. I roll my eyes and place my knife down, turning to look at the TV.

“Tell me, Tyson, what’s the problem with demigods today?” I joke, even though Tyson the news anchor will never know I said that. 

In case you were wondering, today’s problem is that demigods are responsible for the King and Queen’s divorce. Which, of course, we’re not responsible for that, but they have to blame it on  _ something. _ Plus, almost everything is blamed on us these days, because pure Aviae can’t do anything wrong.

I roll my eyes and go back to making my sandwich, slapping it onto a plate and sitting down on the couch. Let’s see what other horrible acts my existence has caused.


	2. Study Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth joins a seemingly normal study group (wink wink, nudge nudge).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have any study group joke sorry lmao

CHAPTER TWO

“Queen Maude has decided that her marriage with King Reginald is ‘not fulfilling’, and that ‘there was no love in the relationship from the start’,” The news anchor announces. Before he says the next part, I’m already forming conclusions and completely silly theories about how this could relate to demigods.

I have this game, you see, where every time I watch the news and they bring up an issue, I try to predict how they’ll link this back to demigods. There’s really no rules, and even some of the most outlandish guesses I have end up being right. There’s really no bounds on how far, well, everyone will go to make demigods seem like the bad guy. From us being a threat to pure Aviae to demigods being made of pure evil and spite, I’ve heard it all.

My guess for today: demigods are taking over the Royal Family and trying to tear it apart from the inside. Honestly, I hope it’s true. I’d love to be royalty.

“Some are speculating that demigods have persuaded Queen Maude to divorce King Reginald so they can take over the crown,” Tyson reads from a script, there’s no chance he’s creative enough to think of this himself

“Oh!” I exclaim, setting my plate down on the coffee table and jumping up. I mean, my guess wasn’t one hundred percent, but it was pretty spot-on, you have to give me that. “I got you again, Tyson!”

Tyson was the easiest of the news anchors to predict. He was the most popular out of all the news anchors, but also the most boring. I had no idea how people liked him, honestly, with his emotionless face and monotone voice. He looks like a big plastic doll, and it’s likely most of him  _ is _ plastic. I don’t even know why it was so easy to predict what he was going to say, but something about him is so… routine

Anyway, Tyson completely ignores my celebration (rude) and moves straight into the weather. I could care less about the weather, after all, it’s mostly for Aviae who fly. I don’t fly that much, unless it’s gym, but that’s usually inside. So, the weather has zero effect on me.

I pick up the remote and change the channel to something more enjoyable. I start to flick through the channels, only to find all of them to be unappealing and boring. There isn’t anything good to watch, but I still have half a sandwich left, so I have to choose  _ something. _

“Fine,” I mutter under my breath, clicking some sort of documentary channel. “We’ll go with this one, then.”

I’m about to continue eating my  _ lovely _ peanut butter and jam sandwich when there are three sharp knocks at my door. Do my moments of peace always have to be ruined, or is this day just a really bad day?

“Give me a second!” I yell, getting to my feet and walking over to the door. Our door doesn’t have a peephole and really, I can’t be bothered to check the window, so I could be letting a serial killer into my house. My dad would probably have a stroke because of that, but I don’t care. I throw open the door only to be greeted by Seagull Boy- sorry,  _ Percy _ , from the bus.

“Uh, hi, so-”

“How did you find out where I lived?” I interrupt. Percy sighs harshly and fumbles with the end of his shirt. 

“I followed you. So, uh-”

“You... followed me.”

“Gods, yes, okay? Now, can you let me finish?”

I roll my eyes, cross my arms, and lean against the door frame. “Go ahead, stalker.”

“I’m not a-! Fine, fine. Look, you’re like… smart, or something. And I have a study group that is…” He pauses and searches for a word. “Not. And so my boyfriend was like ‘hey, why don’t you get that blonde girl in your math class to join us, she’s smart’, and I really can’t argue with him, so will you join our… study group.”

I’m pretty sure he said that all in one breath. The boy looks really nervous, avoiding my gaze and letting his wings hide bits of his face. His boyfriend must really have pressured him to ask me, because I don’t think he would’ve done this otherwise. 

I narrow my eyes and adjust my position, slightly tucking my wings behind my back. The offer seems average, not a lot to give, not a lot to gain. I help a bunch of kids pass their test and Stalker Seagull never talks to me again. It seems like a pretty fluffy request, but I’ve heard some horrific stories about girls being tricked into joining some pretty bad things that hid themselves as study groups. But he does seem genuine…

“Who’s your boyfriend?” I demand. If his boyfriend is someone I know, it’s probably not a satanic sex cult.

“Jason Grace,” He answers. “Y’know, that guy on the football team? You probably don-”

“Nah, I know him,” I say, stopping his rambling mid-sentence. “Bit of an ass, though, you should get better taste. Tell me more about this study group.”

“We meet every Tuesday after school, and it’s not really just one class, just a bunch of Aviae doing their homework together,” He explains, straightening his posture a bit and moving his wings away from his face. “It’s fun! Really!”

I nod my head aimlessly while staring at him. My dad always says I should get out more, and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to help some fellow students. It’s not like it’s a life-long commitment, either, just a few weeks will do. A study group can’t hurt.

“Sure,” I say. Percy lights up a bit and smiles.

“Great! See you tomorrow, it’s right after school ends, I’ll show you where it is!”

“Mhm. I’ll meet you in the library. See you, Percy.”

Percy waves, and I step back inside and close the door. I head back to the couch, flopping back down and picking up my sandwich. Today, I can just relax. My homework can wait for the study group.


End file.
